boffandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu Bateson
Ryu Bateson is a character within Breath of Fire II. About Ryu lived with his father and sister until he was six years old, when a tragic event separated them. Following the events of his childhood, he and his best friend Bow took up jobs working as Rangers in HomeTown. As he is a silent protagonist, there isn't much to his personality or character development beyond being the "destined child" prophesied in legend. Unknown to Ryu until later in the game, he has the ability to transform into powerful dragons. His transformations are among the most powerful abilities in the game. His combat abilities are strictly physical and he is one of the best fighters in the game. He has one of the highest attack levels, excellent defense, above average HP and a high critical/counterattack rate. His field ability is fishing. He learns a very meager amount of magic in the game, limited to Cure 1, Cure 2, TimeWarp and Smoke (though the player can teach him additional spells via a few one-time methods). Biography Similar to most of his other incarnations, Ryu's life is met with tragedy early on in the story. At the tender age of six, Ryu loses his father Ganer and sister Yua. His father was the pastor for a village called Gate. Shortly after Ganer saves Ryu and Yua from a stray monster near the sleeping dragon, he returns to the village with Yua. Before going back to their village, Yua informs Ryu that if he sleeps near the dragon, there's a chance he may see their mother in his dreams as well. Ryu stays behind for a bit to see if Yua was right. If he chooses to close his eyes for a while, he does not see his mother. A demonic eye shows up in his dream instead. When he returns home, much to his surprise, everyone in the village suddenly doesn't recognize him. Instead of greeting him as usual, they scorn and reject him. To make matters worse, his father and sister are nowhere to be seen. The villagers believe Ryu to be an orphan and sends him to see Father Hulk in the local church. Strangely enough, the villagers also claim that Father Hulk has always been the pastor for the village. Ryu then befriends a humanoid dog-like character named Bow (Bosch is the Japanese version) while under the care of Father Hulk. That night, Bow convinces Ryu to run away with him to live in a larger town as thieves. Ryu agrees and the two set off. Unfortunately, they encounter a storm that forces them to take shelter in a nearby cave. It is here where Ryu first encounters the demon Barubary. Barubary suddenly strikes Bow knocking him unconscious, then makes reference that Ryu is the Destined Child and taunts the boy to show his power. Ryu stands his ground and attempts to fight the large demon, but is no match for the monster. Barubary easily renders Ryu into unconsciousness, further taunting him about opening the gate. As Ryu's vision fades, Barubary seemingly disappears. After this event, Ryu continues to have nightmares of a dark and unfamiliar place where the demon continues to taunt him. Unbeknownst to him, he will be forced to face the demon again one day and fulfill a heavy role where the fate of the world will be his burden. The story jumps ahead to 10 years later. Ryu and Bow have become good friends up to this point, and were often up to mischievous activities as kids. As young adults now however, the duo decided to clean up their lifestyle and became employed as rangers for Home Town. During his adventures, Ryu will meet and befriend several other characters into joining his party. Additional characters who will join him are Nina, Katt, Rand, Sten, Spar, and Jean. There is another character named Bleu/Deis, but she is more of an optional member. He will also gain dragon transformations in his quest to confront evil. Ryu's dragon powers are either obtained or unlocked as the game progresses. This time however, his dragon transformations do not last for the duration of the battle. Instead, it consumes all his AP for a devastating blow with Ryu returning back to human form afterwards. His AP must be refilled again before he can use another dragon attack. Similar to most of his other incarnations, he is a silent protagonist who will only speak through player dialog options. Contrary to this, a flashback shows that Ryu normally spoke when he was a child. Near the end of the story, Ryu gains the dragon clan's power called Anfini. This power is latent until after Death Evan kills his friends during their confrontation. At the story's climax, Ryu uses Anfini to restore his fallen comrades who return to fight by his side. The combined might of Ryu and his friends banishes the demonic lord back into the abyss. After the banishment of Death Evan, Ryu and his party journeys back to Dragnier before heading up to the surface. Upon arriving back on the surface, his party praises him for his courage and accomplishments. In a fit of relief and joy, his friends wanders off to the nearby town while Ryu stays behind to ponder his thoughts. During this moment, he realizes that he must take his mother's place and become the next guardian to the demon gate. What happens from here on is determined whether Ganer was saved or not. If Ganer was killed, Ryu transforms into a massive dragon and falls into a deep slumber as he seals the demon gate. His friends hears the dragon's roar and rushes back to the gate only to find that it is too late for them to save Ryu from making the sacrifice; this causes emotional turmoil among his friends. If Ganer is alive, he prevents his son from becoming the sacrifice by crashing Township into the mountain holding the demon gate; this effectively seals the gate shut. Ganer then tells his son to spread his justice and philosophy throughout the world so that Death Evan may never rise to power again. Ryu and party returns home and is welcomed back by one of his friends. Unlike the previous Breath of Fire, Ryu isn't limited to one love interest in this story. Katt and Nina are his possible options, though much of it is left in an incospicuous state with only hints and implications throughout the story. Throughout the story, both Nina and Katt show signs of interest in Ryu. The level of depth to these signs are limited however; because of this, many fans will probably never see most of such dialogue. Katt's spunky and proud nature easily reveals more about how she feels toward Ryu. On the other hand, Nina's shy and distant personality can come off as she is simply uninterested in him. Despite the limited dialogues, both women are shown to become highly upset should Ryu sacrifice himself to become the next guardian of the demon gate; keep in mind that this only happens if the ladies are in the party used to defeat Death Evan. In one of the endings, if Nina or Katt wanders back to the gate to retrieve Ryu, their scene will trigger. If Nina happens to be the one looking for him, she suddenly becomes impulsive (contrary to her usual reserved and distant behavior) as her feelings escapes uncontrollably, causing her to reveal that next to her sister Mina, he is the most important person in her life. Whereas Katt resorts to becoming more rash to the sleeping Ryu as she tries waking him up. See Also }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Dragon Clan Category:Brood Category:Breath of Fire II